Gate, los héroes fueron a pelear ahí
by Paradoja el inquisidor
Summary: Un misterioso ejercito fue a invadir Japón, pero no contaban que los héroes de ese mundo fueran tan poderosos. El capitán Chris Refield dirigirá un equipo de reconocimiento para ver que hay del otro lado la puerta, donde encontraran elfos, seres antropomórficos y un terco imperio que cree que podrá contra los héroes mas poderosos del planeta tierra.
1. Chapter 1

Gate, los héroes fueron a pelear ahí.

Un experimento espero que les guste.

Valla, valla, no espere encontrarme a este mundo nuevamente, me pregunto… ¿qué pasado desde la última vez que lo vi? lo último que recuerdo es como fue como un valiente grupo de héroes defendía su mundo de la ambición de un hombre que deseaba ser dios entre los dioses, que luego fue traicionado por su "peón" pero el "peón" era el que realmente movía los hilos.

Así lo recuerdo aquel ser traicionando a su "maestro".

Recuerdo muchas cosas, un intento de dividir a los héroes de este mundo, la muerte de un rey que buscaba justicia en contra de sus amigos que lo exiliaron a un planeta lejano, el nacimiento de un héroe muy interesante, la muerte de una pobre chica que le arrebataron su inocencia de forma brutal e inhumana, el retorno del hijo prodigo, la contraofensiva de la princesa de lana en pro de proteger a los inocentes, el ataque el ultimo batallón del tercer Reich, un hombre que perdió su fe y lucho con su esperanza, el manto del ultimo súper soldado fue pasado a una joven que era la nieta de un legendario guerrero, cuando un joven pudo lograr librarse de culpa salvando al grial blanco, la caída y redención de héroes y villanos… y sobre todo… el regreso de un rey y el sacrificio de una diosa.

Vi como culmino.

Un hombre que siempre busco lo mejor para su gente, que vio la caída del imperio alemán.

Un joven héroe que vio lo peor del mundo, que busco salvarlos a todos, cuyo corazón y alma estaban hechos de espadas.

Ambos fueron testigos de cómo el hijo mato al padre, de cómo el pidió al hombre que entregara su espada y se llevara al joven. Al final el rey murió dejando una gran tristeza en sus aliados.

Ese mundo quedo hecho un caos, las naciones cayeron, las ciudades devastadas y el mundo entero al punto del colapso.

Han pasado unos veinte años desde entonces, me di una vuelta para ver cómo estaban las cosas.

Vi que el mundo se recuperó, hay un nuevo orden muchas cosas han cambiado para bien el planeta, ya no hay hambre ni discriminación, el mundo avanza mucho, se preparan muy bien para las amenazas de sus enemigos de otros mundos.

¿Pero entonces que es este evento? Hay falla en el espacio, al parecer hubo incidente. Un nuevo enemigo apareció y ataco civiles inocentes de formas atroces. Claro estos inútiles no les duraron a los héroes de este mundo, que han peleado contra dioses y han ganado, son muy tontos en querer pelear contra ellos con lanzas, espadas y flechas.

Al parecer capturaron a uno de sus líderes, parece humano pero habla como en latín. Está en un cuarto con espejo falso. Veo que entra alguien a la habitación… ¡oh! Reconozco a este par.

El profesor Xavier y Chiiba Usagi, mejor conocidos como el Profesor X y Sailor Moon.

Esto será interesante…

¿Qué quieres ver esto? Adelante sé que mueres de aburrimiento. Mientras Deadpool no nos note podremos disfrutarlo tranquilamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Gate, los héroes fueron a luchar ahí.

"Informe de situación"

Por lo que veo este tipo va ser interrogado y por la cara de Sailor moon no esta muy contenta, el profesor se ve bastante viejo, no es para menos.

Xavier esta mirando al prisionero, este se toma la cabeza con las manos, luego de un rato deja sufrir este tipo… mmm Xavier le escaneo el cerebro eso es seguro.

-¿Me entiendes?-

El tipo mira al profesor muy desorientado por el ataque psíquico pero el aun asi asiente de forma afirmativa.

-Bien soy el profesor Charles Xavier y ella es Chiiba Usagi presidenta electa de Japón, o sea la gobernante de estas tierras. Primero que nada quiero ¿Quiero que me digas quien eres y que haces aquí?-

El tipo parece bastante sorprendido que el profesor hable su idioma, por lo que se ve bastante cómodo y aliviado.

-Soy el general Lasarus del Imperio de Saderan…-

Parece que Sailor Moon observa muy fríamente y mira Xavier este vuelve a dirigirse al general.

-Lasarus… ¿Por qué atacaron a nuestro mundo de esa forma? ¿Qué buscaban aquí?-

El tipo parece muy temeroso de hablar, como que sabe que si dice algo mal o no dice lo que quieren saber estará en un buen lio. Usagi parece impacientarse.

-En nuestro mundo del otro lado, se abrió el portal de la colina Alnus… se nos ordenó a conquistar las tierras en nombre del emperador Molt Sol Augustus… Nuestras ordenes eran tomar estas tierras y eliminar toda oposición.-

Usagi se ve muy molesta con cada segundo que pasa, Xavier lo nota y la calma tocándole el braso, por lo que veo esto se va poner mas fuerte.

-Dime Lasarus ¿Por qué crelleron que podían hacer eso? ¿Qué los motivo a ir a lo desconocido? Ya me informaron de que esa puerta es un portal entre nuestros mundos y en estos momentos ya está siendo tomada la entrada en tu mundo.-

Joder este tío esta mas azul que un navi, si que esta aterrado parece que se esta acordando de algo, pero la mirada de Xavier esta expectante.

-Nuestro imperio es la mas grande potencia de nuestro mundo, creímos que somos invencibles, ahora me doy cuenta que no es asi, yo solo cumplo órdenes del emperador y …-

El espejo falso ahora proyecta imágenes y video, entre ellas se ve a Lasarus abusando de una niña de secundaria, también se ven toda clase de atrocidades que van desde violaciones, bestias y seres horribles devorando y ultrajando gente, en su mayoría menores de edad, gente asesinada de formas horribles. Usagi después arroja un control y arremete furiosamente contra Lasarus, tomándolo del cuello y estampándolo contra la pared-

-¡Y ESO TE DA EL DERECHO DE VIOLAR Y ASESINAR INOCENTES! ¡TU GENTE SOLO VINO A MASACRAR A CIVILES INOCENTES, LA MAYORIA ERA SOLO NIÑOS EN UN FESTIVAL ESCOLAR! ¡¿DIME SE SINTIO BIEN ABUSAR DE ESA NIÑA!? ¡POR MI CUENTA ME ASEGURARE DE HACER DE TU VIDA UN MALDITO INFIERNO MALDITO SALVAJE!? ¡APARTE HAY MUCHOS DESAPARECIDOS! ¡¿A DONDE LOS LLEVARON!?-

Xavier parecía muy asustado ya que no espero ver a la mujer en ese estado, por su lado el general jamás imagino que una mujer tuviera tal fuerza, al ver la cara de furia de Usagi el tipo estaba temblando y por cara no entendía nada de lo que ella decía. Que sorpresa, Usagi suelta al pobre diablo después de que esta se toma la cabeza. Xavier esta tomando el control por lo que veo.

-Usagi entiendo tu enojo, pero necesitamos interrogar a este hombre.-

Sailor Moon se se aleja y deja a solas a Xavier con Lasarus.

Xavier deja pasar unos minutos y el hace uso de su telequinesis para levantar el control y apagar las "pantalla", a el no le agradaba el porno barato de las cámaras de seguridad por lo visto. Lasarus estaba temeroso de ese tipo en silla de ruedas y no era para menos.

-¿Es usted un hechicero?-

-No, psíquico, mi habilidad especial es leer la mente y mover algunos objetos, gracias a eso podemos entendernos. Mi deber es aprender tu idioma y enseñárselo a las tropas que irán a tu mundo.-

El pobre infeliz empezó a llorar, parece como si toda la esperanza se hubiera perdido.

-¿Entonces mandaran a esos "demonios"? No puedo imaginarme a mi patria siendo destruida por una fuerza asi.-

-¿Cuentéame como les fue con nuestros héroes?-

-¿Heroes? Ellos son unos engendros salidos del infierno, primero no avasallan con esa magia, luego aparecieron esos demonios rojos que por mas que los atravesaran nuestras armas no morían, luego apareció ese golem metálico volador y asesino a nuestros wirends tan fácilmente, por ultimo salio ese tipo que empezó a masacrarnos con esa lluvia de espadas, mis tropas no podían con ellos.-

El pobre imbécil se pone llorar… que patético y hace llamar general.

-Esos han de ser los miembros de la BSAA, son llamados cuando hay monstruos extraños e irracionales y terroristas como ustedes, los demonios rojos que nomás morían han de ser Dante y Wade, esos tipos cuando se juntan el lugar es declarado zona de desastre, me sorprende que aun sigas vivo después de enfrentarte a ellos, ya conociste a Stark, es el "golen rojo" y el tipo de las espadas es Emiya Shirou… fuiste muy afortunado de vivir. Pero su estrategia de invasión estaba destinada al fracaso…

El hombre se levanta poco a poco y se acerca a Xavier.

-Dígamelo por favor…

Claramente el hombre ya tenía una mirada como la de un muerto en vida, parece que Xavier le dará la peor noticia de su vida.

-No investigaron que había del otro lado, ni se dignaron a investigar cuantos somos, cual era nuestro nivel tecnológico, infraestructura, poder militar, cultura y sobre todo de lo que somos capaces. Eso es lo que normalmente se hace en este mundo cuando se va a la guerra. Como dije hace unos momentos la puerta esta siendo tomada por el lado de tu mundo. Una vez que reclamen el lugar empezaran a hacer una base y comenzaran a investigar que hay en tu mundo.-

Por lo que veo la noticia le cayó como bomba atómica al pobre, me imagino que no tendrán nada que hacer en contra de ese ejército.

Vere que están haciendo los solados de este lado.

Esto no es una batalla es una masacre, estos tipos están masacrando con armas ultra modernas a un ejército similar al imperio romano, como van a poder en contra de esta fuerza.

Y pensaba que era injusta la pelea de Goku contra Superman, definitivamente es como mandar pollos al matadero.

Ya ha pasado una semana y el ejército de la tierra ya esta enterrando a los muertos del ejercito local… pero mira quien está aquí. Es Chris Refield. Esta mirando el campo de batalla. Parece que ve con lastima y tristeza a sus enemigos caidos.

-Nunca espere de ver de nuevo otra guerra.-

Chris se esta retirando del lugar, parece que no le gusta lo que ve. Por lo que veo se ve bastante viejo.

Definitivamente no está muy a gusto con ese escenario, hace veinte años ya vio muchas cosas peores, pero jamás se imaginó ver otro escenario similar. No lo culpo.

Vere a donde fue… ahí está, dentro de una casa de campaña militar con un grupo personas.

-Capitan Refield, se ha ordenado que se haga un reconocimiento a la zona especial, se le ha designado a usted un grupo. Su misión será comunicarse con los locales y aprender sus costumbres, economía y forma de gobierno. Se le designara unos intérpretes que preparo el profesor Xavier. Usted será el líder del tercer grupo de reconocimiento.-

-Si Señor.-

-Su grupo esta esperándolo, algunos ya los conoce, otros son novatos como el personal médico y algunos son soldados capacitados más que competentes.-

-Mientras no tenga a Deadpool no tengo objeciones Señor.-

Por lo que veo, el sargento esta riendo, ya que conoce la fama del mercenario bocasas.

Chris se retira y encuentra a su equipo, hay como once personas en el equipo, entre ellos esta Emiya Shirou y Hirasawa Yui, él ya había conocido a estos dos antes y sabe que son confiables, el resto son dos chicas, por el chaleco blanco se nota que son el personal médico, el resto son hombres de van desde los 25 a los 35 por su apariencia.

-Ok chicos no hace falta que les diga a que hacer, en marcha.-

El grupo se dirige a unos veiculos y van a cumplir su micion en este nuevo mundo.

Esto será algo interesante. Que encontraran, porque Hirasawa Yui es un soldado?

Creo que nos vamos a enterar como va ir la cosa mas adelante.

Hay mucho que ver en este mundo y ver que aventuras tendrá el grupo de reconocimiento de Chris.

Ok por como ven hay un narrador que se dirige a donde va la acción, ya que se supone que un ente cósmico esta narrando la historia. Me gustaría escuchar sus criticas.

No vemos X3


	3. Chapter 3

Gate, los héroes fueron a luchar ahí

Por lo que no muchos notaron "alguien" está narrando siendo un testigo de lo que esta pasando, por eso es apresurado, pero veremos estas cosas, si algo no cuadra para el narrador no se preocupen, el tiene el poder manipular el tiempo, por lo que "el" tendrá dudas de las facciones.

Aparte eh notado que algunos de ustedes quieren ver sangre y sea mas explicito, por lo que si quieren a segundo "ente narrador" háganlo saber

Les prometo sangre, por cierto me pidieron poner a personajes de Date a life, lamento informarles que no estarán ya que no he visto mas que el primer episodio, por lo mucho que se del trasfondo de esta, no cuadraría mucho con los héroes de marvel, por ultimo no me imagino a kurumi peleando con rory, ya que ambas no podrían verse las caras en una historia en la a la primera que aparezca kurumi, lo mas posible es que manden a los avengers para detenerla.

Capitulo 3

Superviviente

Chris y sus hombres se dirigen sin rumbo fijo me parece, Yui y Shirou parecían muy interesados en un libro del vocabulario de los nativos, Chris conducía el vehículo atrás iba un miembro del personal médico, era una chica peli rosada de ojos rojizos, se ve esta juagando a algo en una portátil, por lo que veo se trata de un juego de pokemon.

Chris no dejaba de mirarla por el retrovisor, la miraba de pies a cabeza, especialmente no dejaba de verle el rostro. Ella lo nota.

-¿Qué edad tienes Saotome? Te vez muy niña para estar en el ejército.-

Por su exprecion pensó que Chris le preguntaría algo indebido, pero se ve incomoda por la afirmación.

-Tengo veintiuno capitán, me enliste el año pasado después de graduarme de medicina en la universidad.-

-Wow, que joven, una excompañera de cuando era policía se graduó igual muy joven y los dieciocho ya era miembro de S.T.A.R.S., se llamaba Rebecca Chambers, actualmente es investigadora en la BSAA.-

-¿Hay algún interés en mí?-

-¿Tan rápido a la defensiva? No estoy interesado en una chica que podría ser mi hija. Aparte… ¿Por qué te enlistaste? No pareces del tipo desinteresada para ser médico.-

-La verdad me enliste porque mis padres no dejaban de sobreprotegerme. Papa no dejaba de atosigarme y ahuyentar a todo chico que se me acercara, siempre vigilaba con quien hablaba por internet, siempre me decía que no me acostara con el primer imbécil que viera, que me durmiera temprano, que no descuidara mis estudios. Mama por otro lado era menos asfixiante que papa pero para ella siempre sería una niña. Para ser honesta siempre quise ser doctora y siempre fui una chica inteligente, entre a la universidad a cuando tenía quince, entiendo la razón de papa para sobreprotegerme, pero nunca fui esa niña genio ingenua, siempre he tenido malicia y astucia para saber si me quieren hacer daño. Al final me harte de esa situación y al terminar mi carrera me enliste para para demostrar que puedo cuidarme de mi misma.-

-Je, je, je. Asi que eres una chica testaruda, espero que seas útil en situaciones de peligro.-

-Mi padre me enseño artes marciales desde niña, trabajo bien bajo presión, soy una tiradora más que competente y hasta ahora no se me ha muerto ningún paciente. No soy niña indefensa.-

-De acuerdo. Espero contar contigo Saotome.-

-Cuente con eso capitán.-

Yui y Shirou pusieron mucha atención, por sus expresiones parecen conocer muy a Saotome, se miran fijamente como si trataran decidir algo.

En eso Chris nota humo a lo lejos parece que va llamar las demás unidades.

-Chicos, veo humo a lo lejos, deténganse y observemos de que se trata.-

-A la orden señor.-

La mayoría del grupo de reconocimiento sale de los vehículos y observan con los binoculares, ven a lo lejos un incendio forestal, Saotome que se subió a la torreta del vehículo, por lo que estaba en una posición más alta que el resto vio algo que la dejo impacta por algo que vio.

-¿Qué pasa Kurumi?-

-¡Ah, ah, ah…. UN DRAGON! ¡ES UN ENORME DRAGON EN EL CIELO EMIYA-SAN! -

Shirou al oir esto trata de divisarlo, no tardó en dar con el, el resto del equipo vio al enorme animal y estaban fascinados, pero no Chris, parece que no le agrada lo que ve. Un miembro del equipo mira al dragón con total euforia, un tipo grande y de complexión robusta estaba fascinado con la bestia.

-¡Pero mira ese pedazo de reptil! ¡Es hermoso! Me muero por ver la fauna de estas tierras, ojala fueran así de impresionantes.-

-Solo espero que no sea un animal hostil, ya tengo experiencia con los reptiles gigantes Hugo y no suelen ser amigables, tengo el presentimiento que ese animal nos dara problemas a futuro preparen el armamento pesado, por si acaso. Emiya espero que tengas algo para matar bestias de ese tamaño.-

-¡Capitan! El dragón se aleja rápidamente del lugar.-

-Ok, esperemos que se aleje un poco y vamos ver el nivel de destrucción que tiene esa bestia.-

Sin decir mas el equipo espera pacientemente de que el dragón salga de su vista, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho por de repente empezó a llover muy fuerte, el equipo se refugió en sus vehículos, esperando pacientemente a que pasara la tormenta, debo decir que es lo mas sensato que pueden hacer con la tormenta. Yui empezó a cantar para pasar el rato.

"Kimi o miteru to itsu mo heart doki doki

Yureru omoi wa marshmallow mitai ni fuwa fuwa

Itsumo ganbaru kimi no yokogao

Zutto mitete mo kidzukanai yo ne

Yume no naka nara futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na

Aa kami-sama onegai

Futari dake no dream time kudasai

Oki ni iri no usachan daite konya mo oyasumi

Fuwa fuwa time fuwa fuwa time fuwa fuwa time

Futoshita shigusa ni kyou mo heart zuki zuki

Sarige na egao o fukayomi shisugite over heart!

Itsu ka me ni shita kimi no maji kao

Hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo

Yume de ii kara futari dake no sweet time hoshii no

Aa kami-sama doushite

Suki ni naru hodo dream night setsunai no

Totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi konya wa daijoubu kana

Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte

Shizen ni hanaseba

Nani ka ga kawaru no kana

Sonna ki suru kedo

Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo

Hanashi no kikkake toka doushiyo

Teka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne

Aa mou iiya nechao nechao nechao

Aa kami-sama onegai

Ichido dake no mirakuru time kudasai

Moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato wa? Dou ni ka naru yo ne

Fuwa fuwa time fuwa fuwa time fuwa fuwa time."

-Vaya Hirasawa-san, no sabia que usted cantara tan bien.-

-Gracias, solía estar en una banda cuando estaba en la preparatoria, Kurumi. Oh ya dejó de llover en marcha.-

Parece que Yui la salvo la campana por su expresión, Chris ordena al equipo dirigirse al bosque quemado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y vieron una verdadera visión desoladora.

El bosque estaba totalmente quemado.

Chris ordena a sus hombres explorar cuidadosamente, el ordena a Yui que lo acompañe. Todo el equipo por mas que busco, solo encontró árboles quemados y ningún rastro de vida, ni siquiera fauna local. En eso uno de los soldados encuentra algo en medio del vapor que se formó con el agua de la tormenta.

-¡Encontre algo! ¡Y no es nada alentador!-

-Wolf. ¿Qué encontraste?-

-Cuerpos humanos calcinados Juan.-

-Chicos, será mejor ver si hayamos algo más. Joe, Frank, Yamazaki vayan al norte. Turner, Wolf, Juan vayan al sur. Takara, Emiya y Hugo vayan al este. Saotome, Hirasawa y Yo iremos al oeste.-

-¿Qué esperas encontrar Refield?-

-Supervivientes Emiya… o lo que quede ellos. De todas formas encuentren cuerpos, luego les daremos un entierro digno a esta gente.-

-Si señor-

-Dime Saotome. ¿Esta es la primera vez que vez cadáveres?

-No, mi primera misión fue en un pueblo en Corea del norte hace cuatro meses, a pesar de que el régimen de Kim Jong-un fue aniquilado hace veinte años por el golpe mundial de Spencer, aún hay gente que defiende ese régimen extinto, mi misión era dar asistencia médica a los civiles mientras mi equipo protegía al poblado de las fuerzas rebeldes, atacaron el campamento en el que estaba atendiendo civiles y soldados heridos, sentí mucho miedo, pero al ver morir a un niño que acaba de atender, me lleno de rabia y ayude a mi equipo, mate a dos bastardos.-

Al decir esto buscaron tanto como pudieron y encontraron más y más cadáveres, al cabo de un rato se acercaron Shirou y Chris en un poso. Parece que se trata de Hugo.

-Capitan, por las estructuras destruidas creemos que en este "pueblo" había treinta y dos casas, también encontramos veintisiete cadáveres de los locales, creemos que hay mas cuerpos entre los escombros ya que son muchas casas y creemos…-

-Era de suponer que esa bestia es la responsable, es un hecho que hay dragones que atacan poblados, según mi experiencia en la defensa de puerta había dragones mas pequeños, tuvimos que utilizar balas de 12.7mm de punta perforante o superior en su abdomen para derribar esos bichos, me imagino que este al ser mas grande será mas duro.-

Shirou se intrigado por el comentario Chris, es obvio que se enfrentaran a bestias de ese calibre. Luego Emiya toma una cubeta que estaba amarrada al pozo, el cual estaba casi intacto.

-Fauna local hostil, tendremos que reportar esto de inmediato. Creo que de momento vamos necesitar agua. ¿Me pregunto si este poso aun tendrá?-

Emiya arroja la cubeta al poso… que extraño no se oye el agua, en vez de eso se oye un quejido de dolor.

-¿Qué rayos?-

Chris y Emiya se asoman al pozo y ven a una joven al fondo de este. Shirou no lo duda y usa la cuerda del pozo, metiéndose a este para sacarla. Chris busca con la mirada y llama al personal médico.

-¡SAOTOME, TURNER! ¡ENCONTRAMOS A UN SUPERVIVIENTE! ¡VENGAN INMEDIATAMENTE NECESITA ATENCION MEDICA!-

Al oir esto todos van a ver al superviviente, Shirou toma a la chica, y Chris jala la cuerda para sacarlos del pozo, Kurumi y Turner la toman de inmediato, Shirou ve a la joven inconsciente, el se queda mirándola fijamente, como si ella le recordara a alguien en particular. Yui la mira también y nota algo muy particular.-

-¡OOHHH! ¡ELLA ES UN ELFO! ¡UN ELFO!-

-¡QUE!-

Que sorpresa se llevaron todos, jamas se imaginaron encontrarse a una elfa. Esto se pondrá bueno. ¿No creen chicos?

Lamento que sea corto pero tengo que trabajar en mi otro Fic (si les interesa hechenle una mirada se llama Sins of the father, de hecho solo tengo dos fic de momento).

Prometo que será un poco mas largo el próximo capitulo como adelanto van aparecer Rory y Lelei, también conoceremos a otros grupos de reconocimiento y si mis queridos lectores va haber sangre y derrotas humillantes para gente pasada de lanza. Ñaca ñaca.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok chicos me gustaría presentarles a los miembros del equipo de Chris antes de seguir con la historia, la mayoría no tendrá mucha participación, pero son necesarios (ya que la mayoría son unos pervers y ya saben como abundan las chicas bonitas en el otro lado de la puerta).

Lista del batallón de

Saotome Kurumi: medico de campo, interprete.

Kurumi entro a la facultad de medicina a los quince años, demostrando ser una estudiante prodigio, especializándose en cirugía.

Hija de un agente inteligencia del gobierno y una cantante, creció en ambiente particular.

Su padre le enseño artes marciales, por lo que es una terrible adversaria cuerpo a cuerpo, de su madre heredo su "encanto" por lo que tiene don natural para el convencimiento y es capaz de ganarse la confianza de cualquier persona, en su preparación en el ejerció destaco en el uso de armas cortas, es buena tiradora con su fiel subfusil personalizado.

Es buena tomando decisiones en situaciones de peligro y trabaja bien bajo precio.

Es la mas joven del equipo con 21 años.

Magie Turner médico, interprete.

Magie es una médico de campo más que competente, con treinta años de edad, es una mujer encantadora que se gana la confianza de todo paciente que este a su cuidado. Es alta, su cabello es castaño oscuro igual que sus ojos.

Es muy hábil en el uso de los rifles asalto y sus inyecciones no duelen. X3

Hugo, armas pesadas, biólogo.

Hugo creció en una granja durante su infancia y adolescencia propiedad de su familia, donde aprendió todo sobre el cuidado de ganado bobino y equino. Amante de la naturaleza estudio biología, pero como nomás no encontraba trabajo a pesar de ser un biólogo bien capacitado, decidió enlistarse en ejército.

Hugo demostró ser un hombre duro por su crianza en el campo, aparte de tener un físico y estatura prominentes, se especializo en armas pesadas.

Sus conocimientos en biología lo hacen esencial en reconocimiento e identificación de la fauna.

Yamasaki, asalto, mecánico.

Yamasaki viene de una familia de pescadores, pero el no le agradaba la idea de ser pescador, por lo que se unió al ejército, donde aprendió todo lo que sabe de mecánica.

Su debilidad son las mujeres e ira sobre todo chica con tetas de talla c o superior.

Su especialidad es el asalto con rifles de asalto y escopetas, no se separa de su escopeta de asalto en las operaciones.

Frank, vigilancia intérprete.

Experto en el uso rifles francotirador, vigilancia nocturna, equipos cibernéticos y comunicación hacen de Frank los ojos y oídos del equipo. Con diez años de experiencia en el ejército, lo hacen un miembro muy valioso para cualquier tipo de operación, lamentablemente Frank es un friki con debilidad por las chicas monstruo, (todas las chicas con las que sale se niegan a ponerse las nekomimis y colas que tiene Frank para sus fetiches, por lo que normalmente lo mandan a freír espárragos).

Joe, infiltración, intérprete.

Joe es realmente escurridizo y sabe meterse en cualquier lado sin ser detectado.

Originalmente Joe era un niño de la calle que solía ser carterista, pero cometió el error de robarle su cartera a un famoso mercenario, que posteriormente lo atrapo y luego adoptaría al ver el potencial en este, se cree su padre adoptivo de es misterioso agente Hunk pero la verdad es un misterio si esto es cierto o no.

Es bueno aprendiendo idiomas y sabe alrededor de 20 lenguas distintas. Aunque es bueno con cualquier tipo de arma, destaca en uso del cuchillo y armas blancas.

Tiene una rivalidad con Emiya para ver quien es mejor cocinero.

Juan, experto en explosivos.

Juan creció en un orfanato al cuidado del padre Alexander Anderson, el perdió a sus padres hace veinte años cuando tenía once años.

El se ganó una beca con la que curso la universidad, graduándose en química.

Entro al ejército por motivos desconocidos, donde formo parte del escuadrón anti explosivos.

Su sueño es casarse y formar una familia, aunque no ah encontrado la chica correcta aun.

Sabe cómo desenvolverse con cualquier arma, es bueno con los explosivos y desactivando bombas. Es de temer cuando improvisa una bomba con los elementos químicos a su disposición. Su granada favorita es la de soda con mentitas. (Si es muy travieso).

Wolf, francotirador, ingeniero.

Cuando este hombre se presentó al ejército nadie creía que este hombre de apariencia enclenque pudiera pasar las pruebas.

Ingeniero de profesión pero francotirador de vocación, Wolf es reconocido por su precisión y su habilidad para crear toda clase de artilugios, desde improvisar herramientas hasta crear armas.

Su puntería es tal que fue elogiado por el mismo Clint Barton.

Si se tiene que improvisar es el hombre adecuado.

Takara, botánico, interprete.

Si se iba a ir a otro mundo, se necesitaría de alguien que analice y documente flora del lugar.

Takara es botánico, es muy dedicado en su profesión, de pequeño su abuela le enseñaba el uso de las plantas medicinales, eso lo motivo a estudiar botánica.

Se enlisto en el ejército para demostrarle a su padre que no era un afeminado por solo gustarle las plantas. Su conocimiento en plantas medicinales y su capacidad para catalogar plantas lo hace un miembro valioso para el reconocimiento.

Es muy hábil con los rifles de asalto, pero es reconocido por sus compañeros por el uso de su revolver magnum que siempre carga.

Hirasawa Yui, Fuerzas especiales.

Las razones por las que Yui está en las fuerzas armadas es un misterio, pero se sabe que fue una superviviente del "golpe mundial de Spencer" hace veinte años, ella en ese entonces iba a debutar profesionalmente con su banda de rock Houkago Tea Time en Budokan, se sabe que ella fue la única superviviente del lugar cuando Milleniun ataco en conjunto con Neo Umbrella.

Después de años de terapia ella se unió al ejército.

Los que han luchado al lado de Yui la catalogan como fiera implacable en batalla, lo cual contrarresta con su carácter dulce y jovial que normalmente tiene, se sabe que ella tiene un hijo barón de doce años, del padre se sabe que Yui lo asesino al enterarse que era un agente Hydra, los motivos oficiales fueron que este engaño a Yui para pasar inadvertido.

Yui es hábil con todo tipo de arma de fuego, pero por lo regular siempre carga dos pistolas 9mm.

Emiya Shirou, fuerzas especiales.

Mucha de la información de Emiya es información clasificada, por lo que se sabe de este es por lo que cuenta la gente que lo conoce y ha visto su desempeño en batalla.

Se sabe que es el hijo adoptivo del legendario mercenario a sueldo Emiya Kiritsugu, que es viudo y que tiene una hija de nombre Sakura de quince años.

Se sabe que participo activamente durante "el golpe mundial de Spencer" hace veinte años.

Entre los rumores, se dice que peleo contra el mismo Victor Von Doom, ganando dicho evento, también se sabe que fue capaz de levantar el Mjolnir y utilizarlo entre otros rumores que no an sido verificados.

Las habilidades de Emiya se sabe que puede materializar armas mágicas legendarias, que van desde el mismo Mjolnir hasta el escudo del difunto Capitán América.

Se sabe que es un hábil francotirador. Sumando estas habilidades hacen de Emiya un oponente de cuidado.

También es famoso por ser muy buen cocinero y que muchas mujeres lo golpean por razones muy estúpidas, algo raro ya que es conocido por ser una buena persona.

Chris no necesita presentación LOL

Como entrenar a tu dragón, digo como apalear a tu dragón.

Después de la sorpresa inicial de Yui todos la miraron en ese lugar que delata a los elfos, sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas, los chicos sacaron sus teléfonos móviles para tomarle fotos (acepto Emiya y Chris) pero por la expresión de la pequeña Kurumi fue motivo suficiente para que Chris y Shirou se fueran lentamente del lugar en donde estaban las chicas, pero por lo que veo estos chicos con cara pervertidas no notaron.

-Mejor vámonos Emiya, mejor vamos por las herramientas.-

-Si, mejor vamos a enterrar esa gente, si nos quedamos nos uniríamos con ellos muy pronto… crees que se den cuenta de que Kurumi los va apalear?-

-Deja que ellos lo descubran… pronto.-

-¡DEJEN VERLA PERVERTIDOS CON FETICHES DE LAS CAMISAS MOJADAS! ¡ELLA NO ES UN FENOMENO! ¡LARGO!-

En eso pasan los demás chicos corriendo, pasando a los hombres a gran velocidad.

-Vez, ya entendieron Emiya, esa chica tiene peor carácter que mi esposa.-

-Jill no parece tan mala.-

-Eso es por no sabes lo que es vivir con ella, no puedo irme a tomar algo, ni siquiera un helado con nuestros hijos, ya se que supere mi alcoholismo, pero siempre está al pendiente de que no recaiga, pero me muero por un helado de ron con pasas.-

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! Veremos si podemos pasar uno de contrabando.-

-Si se puede consigue mas pero de fresa para que Yui no nos delate.-

Los tipos ríen mientras las chicas encargan de la elfa rubia.

Yui va por una camilla, toallas y mantas mientras las Magie y Kurumi la desvisten, sus ropas estaban mojadas, el personal médico temía que la chica pescara un resfriado o peor que tuviera hipotermia.

Yui llego con las cosas que le habían encargado rápidamente, fue secada inmediatamente, mientras Kurumi trataba de estabilizar su temperatura, Magie curaba su herida hecha por el cubetazo que le dio Shirou sin querer.

Chris ordeno enterrar los cuerpos y de una improvisada ceremonia fúnebre, Chris ordena llevarse a la superviviente mientras contactaba por radio, informando todo lo que acontecieron.

Emiya se acerca a Kuruni y a Magie que subían a la chica pacientemente a un vehículo, (curiosamente el de Chris).

-¿Cómo está la chica?-

-Ella está bien, su temperatura está estable, curamos el golpe que diste, de momento hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro.-

-Cuando despierte me disculpare con ella.-

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo Emiya, si no hubieras tirado esa cubeta tal vez ella hubiera tenido una muerte bastante triste.-

Emiya parece sentirse mejor por las palabras de Magie, en eso sale Chris y junta al equipo.

-Muy bien chicos ya informe de la situación al cuartel general, me dijeron que un grupo de reconocimiento está cerca de una villa no muy lejos de aquí llamada Coda, ellos ya entablaron relaciones amistosas en el lugar, por lo que ya an avisado que vamos para allá, llevaremos a la chica a esa villa.-

Una vez todos tomaron sus posiciones se dirigieron a la villa Coda, utilizando el sistema de navegación llegaron pronto, al llegar ven al otro equipo de reconocimiento, algunos miembros estaban tomando video, otros tomaban nota de las conversaciones con los lugareños, otros ayudaban en sus labores a los aldeanos, pero especialmente llamaban la atención dos mujeres una chica de cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes, la joven no parecía mayor de quince llevaba el típico pantalón militar, pero llevaba top negro, lo que mas llamaba la atención era un extraño tatuaje de una serpiente mordiéndose su propia cola a un costado de su estomago, el emblema de uroboros. La cual jugaba con los niños.

La otra persona era una mujer con un traje de miko, llevaba aparte unos guantes con símbolos alquímicos, ella era físicamente una mujer de cabello largo de un color rosa carmesí, sus ojos eran rojizos, a lo mucho aparentaba tener como veinticinco años, es una mujer bella de aire melancólico.

La peli rosada estaba hablando con un hombre mayor, probablemente sea el jefe del lugar.

Por su parte Chris miraba por el parabrisas a las mujeres bastante sorprendido, por su lado Shirou parecía como fastidiado por la presencia de ellas y Kurumi estaba temblando de terror al ver la mujer de cabello rosa carmesí.

-No me imagine que Akai Hikari y Mia Soul estuvieran aquí, Hikari es la jefa supongo… Emiya ¿porque la cara larga?-

-No me llevo bien con Hikari, o más bien nuestra relación es por demás incomoda, tu mejor que nadie debes saberlo, estuviste ahí cuando paso.-

Chris se quedó callado, puesto que conoce la historia de estos dos, lo mejor es no echarle sal a la herida.

-Bien será mejor ponernos al tanto de la situación, además no puedes seguir así con ella, al menos trátala de forma profesional para evitar roces y… ¿Por qué esta temblando?-

Los dos hombres voltean y miran hacia atrás y ven que Kurumi está temblando de miedo.

Yui trataba de saber qué pasa con ella si éxito alguno.

-Hirasawa. ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?-

-No lo se. De repente se puso a temblar.-

Hikari nota el vehículo tambalearse y acerca a este, Chris baja la ventana y ella se asoma para saber que pasa.

-Pero si son Refiel y Shirou, ¿por qué esta temblando el vehículo?-

Kurumi deja temblar y suda frio.

-Veo que Saotome dejo temblar, esa niña no ah dejado de temblar desde que llegamos.-

-Un momento… ¿Dijiste Saotome… niña?-

-Si Hikari, nuestra medico de campo Saotome Kurumi… ¿¡Espera a donde vas!?-

Hikari se dirige a la parte trasera del veiculo, abriéndola bruscamente, inmediatamente ve a Kurumi y algo invisible jala a Kurumi sacándola del vehículo ante la sorpresa de Yui.

-Asi que aquí estabas… tienes mucho explicarme Kurumi-chan. Tus padres están muy desesperados por encontrarte.-

La chica de pelo rosado no respondía, los presentes miran la escena muy confundidos, no es para menos ni yo se que pasa.

-Kurumi-chan… Tu padre está moviendo todos sus medios y contactos para encontrarte y tu madre se ha enfermado por la angustia de no saber en dónde estas, todos estamos preocupados por saber a dónde te fuiste. De todos los lugares de donde podias estar. Jamas imagine encontrarte aquí, la verdad pensamos que estarías secuestrada en algún lugar o algo peor.-

La seriedad con la que hablaba esta mujer era increíble, hay tanta tención que se podría cortar con cuchillo.

-Hikari obasama. Yo…-

Hikari le suelta una bofetada que le tumba el casco y la tira al piso. En eso se inclina Hikari y la abrasa empezando a llorar.

En eso se acerca un anciano y dice en su idioma.

-"¿Qué está pasando mi lady?-

-No sé por qué pero ciento que esto será más denso que una telenovela mexica.-

Dijeron Chris, Yui y Emiya al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, odio arruinar esto pero tenemos que hablar Hikari. Y necesito a Saotome para que sea mi intérprete.-

Chris le da mano Hikari para que se levante y luego a Kurumi. Esta ultima levanta su casco.

-¿Supongo que recibiste un mensaje donde informamos lo que mi equipo encontró?-

-Si, la verdad no se si creerte o no. Pero sin pruebas…-

-Las tenemos. Saotome muéstrale las imágenes.-

-Si Capitan.-

Kurumi muestra una especie de dispositivo Tablet y muestra una serie imágenes que tomaron el tercer equipo de reconocimiento, Hikari no cree lo que ve.

-Aparte encontramos a una superviviente, una…mmmh elfo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Asi como lo oyes, está en mi veiculo, Saotome la estado cuidando, aparte necesitamos saber lo que sepan de estas bestias, porque me imagino que habrá más de estas. Aparte debemos dejar en un lugar seguro a la chica que encontramos.-

-De acuerdo.-

Hikari se acerca al anciano con el que estaba hablando y le hace una seña para que se acerquen a este.

-"Disculpe Jefe, este es mi colega, Chris Refield, el encontró a un animal enorme y no sabe si son peligrosos. ¿Podria decirnos lo que sepa de este?"-

-"Claro. ¿Cómo es ese animal?"-

-Kurumi-chan muéstrale al dragon.-

Kurumi muestra al señor la Tablet con la foto del dragón, entonces el anciano se pone pálido y empieza a sudar mostrando una terrible preocupación.

-"¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Un dragón ancestral y lo peor un dragón de fuego!"-

-Chris esto no está bien, parece que ese dragón es un peligro inminente. Creo que esto puede derivar en una situación de peligro… el jefe acaba de ordenar a otros aldeanos a avisar a otras comunidades.-

-Entiendo, pregúntale si se puede hacer cargo de la chica que encontramos.-

-"Jefe, mi colega encontró en otra villa varios cuerpos calcinados en una villa que estaba en bosque esta al este de esta villa, solo sobrevivió una jovencita".-

-"¡Oh! Esa era una villa de elfos, donde está la chica".-

-"Por aquí".-

Entonces los tres guían hasta el vehículo al jefe de la villa.

-"Pobre, ah de haber pasado la peor situación de su vida."-

-¿Crees que puede hacerse cargo de ella?-

-"Chris pregunta si puede hacerse cargo de ella."

-"Lamentablemente no, nuestras costumbres son totalmente opuestas, lo mejor sería llevarla a otra villa de elfos. Aparte tenemos que irnos de aquí inmediatamente".-

-"¿Por qué jefe?"-

-"Porque una vez que un dragón de fuego prueba la sangre de humanos y elfos, empezará a atacar ciudades y villas por siempre."-

Kurumi resume en pocas palabras lo pasa. Por la expresión de Chris sabe lo que hay que hacer.

-La gente se va ir porque ese dragón va empezar a atacar poblados.-

-Ni modo tendremos que ayudarlos, Hikari pide permiso del jefe de la villa para apoyar a esta gente, Kuruni avísale a los demás que ayuden cuando tengamos el permiso. Yo iré a preparar ese lanzamisiles que me traje por si acaso.-

-Siempre queriendo volarlo todo por los aires. Tenemos a Shirou, tenemos a Mia y me tienen a mi, vamos a darle caza a esa bestia. –

-No es tan simple, mi experiencia me dice que un animal asi de grande no lo podemos enfrentar sin un plan, recuerda que los dragones pequeños son duros de tirar sin municion pesada, aparte si ese dragón se aparece en nuestro camino, se arrepentirá porque tenemos a una archimaga diclonius, a un mago lleno de recursos, a una homúnculo copiona casi inmortal y a un montón de soldados listos para enfrentarse a lo que sea. Matar a ese bicho será pan comido.-

-Mientras no te obsesiones con matarlo como paso en china…-

-¡CALLATE!-

Chris gruñe, recordándole lo que paso hace veinte años.

-Si no protegemos a esta gente mientras los escoltamos, posiblemente no queremos que haya huérfanos por nuestra incompetencia.-

-Ese fue un golpe bajo Redfield.-

La mujer parecía muy molesta por el comentario, Chris solo sigue adelante mientras toma su radio.

-Todos tenemos historial Hikari, Emiya, Hirasawa, Mia y yo, incluso tu "sobrina" tiene una historia. ¿Quieres que te recuerde la razón por la que tú y Emiya no pueden tratarse?-

-Eso no fue mi culpa y lo sabes.-

-Lo se perfectamente, pero tienen que cerrar ese capítulo ambos, tienen que hablarlo en algún momento. Y hablando de charlas, tendré que hablar con ella en privado.-

-¿Piensas meterte en asuntos asuntos familiares?-

-Ella es uno de mis hombres, me preocupo por la gente que está a mi cargo, se que tener un problema familiar de este tipo puede nublar tu juicio. Una vez que hable con ella, tu tendrás que hablarle con "tacto".-

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-

-Eres muy temperamental y mandona. Jalaste a Kurumi con tus poderes y luego la abofeteaste, aparte cuando ella supo que estabas aquí se puso a temblar y no es para menos, ella te tiene miedo.-

-¡¿Miedo!? ¡¿A mi!?-

-No es para menos, le dejaste tu mano marcada a Leon cuando te vio el tracero, dejaste en coma a Norman Osborn después de que este en una batalla reventara tus ropas y alagara tus "hermosos pezones rosados", según sus propias palabras y no hagas recordarte lo que paso con el barón Strucker, ya se que era un maldito nazi, pero no era razón para que para que lo licuaras.-

-Ese tipo se lo busco, dijo que quería tener mi cuerpo.-

-Ya se que eres muy sexi, pero tienes un historial horrible sobre control de ira, se que eres muy capas pero es normal que Kurumi este aterrada de ti, eres famosa por tus arrebatos de furia. Deja que hable yo con ella y luego hablare con su familia, ahora que se quién es exactamente su padre podre razonar con el.-

-No sabes lo sobreprotector que es Ranma con su hija, el siempre estuvo obsesionado de que nada ni nadie dañara a su hija, tu sabes como ah sido la vida de Ranma, tú le salvaste de ese atentado bioterrorista en Nerima hace veintisiete años, en cambio Teto siempre fue una madre muy apegada a hija, para ella Kuruni es su niña pequeña sin importar su edad.-

-Se que esto tendrá solución pronto, solo quiero saber detenidamente la situación.-

-Por cierto ¿A dónde fue Kurumi?-

-Cuando empezamos a hablar se dirigió a mi camión ligero hace rato que empezamos a hablar, la verdad si que está asustada con tu presencia, una vez en la base de Alnus hablaremos de qué hacer con ella, pero de momento aquí y ahora ella es mi médico de campo.-

A Hikari no le hace mucha gracia la posición de Chris, pero está en su derecho como líder de su equipo.

Los equipos de Chris y Hikari logran el permiso de ayuda y escolta del jefe de la villa.

Ellos ayudan en lo que mas pueden a los aldeanos, entre lo que destaca es una carreta se volteo, evitando que otras carretas avancen. En el lugar de los hechos la carreta estaba volteada junto con el caballo que la jalaba, al lado de esta estaba una joven y su padre, ambos tenían fracturas y contusiones.

Magie y Kurumi van a atenderlos mientras tanto una chica se acerca a ver los soldados que venían del otro lado, por su comportamiento se veía muy curiosa por estos militares, esta joven realmente es curiosa, detaca por los demás por su cabello azul claro y ojos azules, además por sus pintas parece algún tipo de maga. Ella llega al lugar del accidente. Ella observa con detenimiento la situación. El jefe ve la chica y se le acerca.

-"¡Leilei! ¿Dónde está el sabio Cato?-

-"Jefe, el maestro está en la carreta ahí atrás.-

De repente el caballo se para violentamente, el alterado animal estaba a punto de patear con sus pesuñas a Leilei de no ser por Takara, el cual dispara al animal con una magnum, matándolo instantáneamente.

Leilei estaba aturdida por el sonido del arma, no solo ella sino también los presentes.

Magie regaña a Takara por su acción, pero a el le da igual porque salvo una vida.

Al cabo de una hora ya estaban casi listos para salir. Chris y Hikari se preparan para irse después de que sus hombres ayudaran con sus preparativos de la caravana.

-Chris debo decirte algo…-

El la mira fijamente notando preocupación en la mirada de Hikari, la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber si hay algo delicado.

-Dilo Hikari. ¿Es sobre los aldeanos?-

-Se que no tenemos ninguna responsabilidad con esta gente pero… no podemos evitarlo, somos super héroes, aunque nuestro mundo aya cambiado, a pesar de que los antiguos héroes de nuestro mundo estén al mando después de que Spencer se las arreglará para que Carla Radames y Max Montana siguieran sus planes para hacer del mundo a su imagen, logramos derrotarlos pero el daño ya estaba hecho, el equilibrio del mundo se vino abajo, hubo anarquía y solo nosotros pudimos poner orden, nos las ingeniamos para crear un sistema de gobierno que mantuviera paz. Logramos eso y mucho mas, pero no podemos evitar lo que somos Chris, no podemos darle la espalda a la gente inocente.-

-Lo se, si me hubieran dicho que existiría el gobierno unido de la tierra hace veinte años me hubiera burlado. Pero esta es nuestra realidad.-

-Chris cuando tomamos este lado de la puerta acabamos sesenta mil personas, esos soldados eran dirigidos por nobles de este mundo. Nosotros masacramos a todo el ejercito que protegían estas tierras…-

Chris se pone increíblemente incomodo, puesto que intuía que las cosas no estaban bien.

-Después de que venciéramos a esos ejércitos, grupos de bandidos empezaron atacar ciudades y aldeas, el cuarto grupo de reconocimientos llego tarde a uno de estos poblados, solo encontraron a dos supervivientes, luego el jefe de la aldea me lo confirmo. Antes de que llegaras pude confirmar esto. Después me puse en contacto con Usagi y Chizuru para hacer algo respecto.-

-Entiendo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, pero me imagino que esas dos se pelearan un rato, luego le hablaran al consejo, lo más probable es que analicen la situación, si tenemos suerte lo más probable es que nos den unos Sentinels y manden mas tropas. Posiblemente manden algunos miembros de los Avengers y Terrasave para apoyar. Pero lo mas probable es que se tomen su tiempo.-

-Si es verdad. Hicimos un caos por buscar a los civiles desaparecidos en Ginza, pero esta gente no tiene la culpa de esto.-

-Es verdad, un pueblo no tiene la culpa de las malas decisiones de sus gobernantes.-

Al cabo de un rato ya estaban listos para irse.

La caravana avanzaba lentamente, había muchas dificultades ya que hace unas horas paso una tormenta, había situaciones en las que las carretas se atascaban en el lodo pero los chicos de Chris y Hikari salían a ayudar a esta gente cuando pasara algo que retrasara a la caravana, Chris no quería dejar a nadie atrás.

Como la tragedia no puede evitarse una carreta se le rompe una rueda, después de una discusión con el propietario de esta con el jefe, el dueño decide prenderle fuego.

Kurumi mira desde la ventana lo sucedido.

-Emiya-san. ¿Por qué queman sus pertenencias?-

-Por qué no pueden moverlas, estas personas están en un éxodo, cuando se huye de una tragedia se tienen que sacrificar cosas Kurumi.-

-Pero podemos ayudarlos. Podríamos pedir vehículos para que nos ayuden a mover a esta gente.-

-Podríamos pero no podemos, somos un equipo de reconocimiento, no podemos pedir algo asi, aparte esto es lo único que podemos hacer de momento. Y si algo malo pasa, tu tía está dispuesta a tomar la responsabilidad.-

-Pero…-

-No insistas Kurumi-chan, mientras el consejo no lo apruebe, solo somos escoltas, aparte si algo malo sale, tenemos a Shirou, a Mia, al capitán, a tu tía para y al resto de los muchachos para patearle el trasero a quien nos de problemas.

Kurumi suspira ya que se da cuenta que no puede cambiar ciertas cosas por las palabras de Emiya e Yui, pero para variar algo bueno pasa. La elfa despierta y Kurumi parece algo feliz, ella aun esta algo desorientada, Yui le sonríe, Shirou nota el hecho, el la mira muy satisfecho.

-Veo que estas mejor.-

-Shirou ella no te entiende.-

-Cierto. Déjamelo a mí, el profesor Xavier me preparo para estas situaciones antes de la misión..ejem…"Estas a salvo, no te preocupes, todo está bien. Descansa que aún no llegamos a un lugar seguro".-

La rubia parecía mas confundida que despierta, por los que cierra sus ojos, volviendo a dormir plácidamente. A los presentes se le hiso adorable ese comportamiento, puesto todos sonrieron menos Chris que estaba manejando.

-Creo que a de estar dopada por los medicamentos que le metiste para estabilizarla Saotome.-

La afirmación de Chris fue graciosa, ya que Yui, Shirou y a Kurumi les pareció gracioso ese comentario.

El camino de la caravana se hiso mas tortuoso por lo que muchos perdieron sus pertenencias, como no podían dejarlos atrás, Hikari ordeno llevar en los vehículos a los niños, ancianos, mujeres embarazadas y eridos. Aunque muchos de los equipos de reconocimiento quisieran ayudar, lamentablemte no estaban posición de pedir ayuda de momento.

Yui empezó cantar de nuevo para relajar a las mujeres y niños que estaban el camión.

Curiosamente pasa algo que llama la atención de los presentes, una parvada de cuervos sobrevolaban mas delante de la caravana.

-Cuervos, los odio.-

-¿No crees que estas exagerando Redfield?-

Chirs solo lo mira fijamente molesto y le responde dos palabras.

-Mansión Spencer.-

-Eso es suficiente para mi, aun si creo exageras.-

-¿Mmm?-

Chris saca sus binoculares y ve a una chica, la cual tenía una peculiar indumentaria.

-¿Una lolita gótica?-

Shirou hace uso de sus habilidades para ver lo mismo que Chris, el vio la chica vestida de lolita gótica, la misteriosa chica tenia su cabello largo y negro y tenia unos picaros ojos rojizos, ella cargaba una especie de alabarda.

Su presencia alerto rápidamente a Chris, por lo que llamo por radio a las demás unidades.

-Aquí Redfield. Encontramos a una niña, por sus pintas parece que posiblemente sea uno de los civiles desaparecidos, viste como una lolita gótica, a lo mejor es una cosplayer.-

-Recibido, Chris cuando hagas contacto con ella interrógala para saber dónde encontrar a los demás desaparecidos.-

-Bien Yui acompáñame.-

La joven se dirige hacia la caravana específicamente al vehículo de Chris, este le hace una seña a Yui de que no saliera del auto, la chica misteriosa se muestra realmente curiosa se acerca al vehículo.

-"¿De dónde vienen y a dónde van?"-

Chris y Shirou que estaban enfrente no entendieron nada, pero fue mas que obvio que la chica no era civil de su mundo. En eso un niño se asoma por la ventana de Shirou y le responde de forma amable y alegre a la chica.

-"Venimos de la aldea Coda su Santidad."-

Chris y Shirou solo entienden un poco el idioma de los nativos, pero lo suficiente como para entender conversaciones básicas.

-"Ya veo… ¡Qué extraño carruaje! Oye pequeño. ¿Quiénes son estas personas extrañas?"-

-"No lo se, pero ellos nos están ayudando".-

-"¿Asi que no los están forzando a ir con ellos?"-

-"No, ellos vinieron avisarnos de un dragón de fuego que apareció en las cercanías".-

-"Oh, ya veo. ¿Cómo se mueve estas cosas?"-

-"Ni idea, nada los jala, sus ruedas se mueven solas, pero es más cómodo que los carruajes montarse en estos su Santidad".-

Kurumi que es la que mejor entiende fija que ella a de ser un algún tipo de figura religiosa, pero aun asi sus pintas dan a entender otra cosa

-Por lo que parece, ella es algo asi como una especie de sacerdotisa, por como se expresa la gente de ella debe ser alguien importante.-

-¿En serio?-

Apenas Emiya se dio cuenta la chica se le queda mirando fijamente con sus picaros ojos, lo revisa detenida, sin saber como habre la puerta del veiculo (o lo intuyo creo). Ella esta muy curiosa por este, lo revisa con la mirada cada parte de el. Por su mirada de esta parece que algo le llama la atención de esta.-

-"¿Puedo ayudarle?"-

Dice Emiya con dificultad, a lo que su "Santidad" solo sonríe y sin decir mas se cienta en las piernas de Shirou tratando de acomodarse, tomando nuestros cuatro amigos (Yui, Chris, Kurumi y Shriou especialmente) por sorpresa, a esto a nuestro peliblanco amigo no le parece y la agarra de los brasos y la quita de entre sus piernas.

-"¡No!"-

Ella parece molesta pero como una niña se vuelve a subir en medio de este y este la empuja para afuera con un movimiento de cadera, pero la joven no se rinde y empiezan a insultarse en sus respectivas lenguas, ella quería sentarse a fuerzas en el asiento, pero shirou no quería tenerla entre sus piernas hasta que al final ellos comparten el asiento, cada uno ocupando la mitad de esta, por la expresión de la chica parecía como una niña que se había salido con la suya, Emiya solo suspira y decide rendirse al verla contenta sentada justo al lado el.

-Justo como mi hija, terca. Hahaha.-

-Redfield, cállate.-

La gente de solo ríe por la situación.

Yui vuelve a cantar, aunque los aldeanos y su santidad no entendían ni idea de lo que decían las canciones de Yui, era relajante. Los lugareños cantaron y Yui trataba de aprenderse sus canciones.

Por lado Hikari parecía preocupada por la gente que escoltaban, pensaría en ir a matar ese dragon, pero se da cuenta de que no puede enfrentarse a un animal que no conoce, según lo que sabe de este es que es más grande que un Sentinel estándar, escupe fuego y vuela. Ya habían enfrentado a los dragones que montaban los indígenas de este mundo, ella pensaba en el problema que se metería con el consejo del Gobierno Unido de La Tierra, ya que ella fue enviada para ver que las tropas de ocupación y de reconocimiento no se pasaran de la raya con los lugareños, aun asi dañaron a los civiles, que según sus investigaciones se dedican a la agricultura y ganadería principalmente.

El hecho de vencer tan tajantemente a las principales fuerzas militares y el hecho de que esta suelta una bestia tan peligrosa no la deja estar tranquila. Ella buscaría la forma de remediarlo de alguna forma.

Usagi quería la cabeza de los responsables de la invasión a Ginza a como diera lugar y a los civiles desaparecidos.

Pero el resto del consejo estaba realmente preocupado de que un misterioso portal hubiera aparecido de la nada, sin que nadie de su mundo se percatara, ni los satélites de Stark, ni la magia del ojo de Agamoto, ni el sexto sentido del clan Kagura, ni siquiera Doom se percató de este.

Tal vez algún poder superior que habita este mundo abrió el portal con un propósito. ¿Cuál? No lo sabía con certeza. Pero debía convencer al consejo de ayudar a los inocentes, el principal problema serian convencer a T'challa, a Doom, Black Bolt y a Hellsing principalmente.

Fugazmente surcando los cielos se ve la caravana, una enorme figura se posa en lo alto de las colinas por la que la caravana pasaba, un feroz rugido llama la atención de todos.

Era el dragón de fuego el cual ataca a la caravana, el animal ataca primero a una mujer que caminaba al lado de su hija devorándola, luego escupe fuego e incendia varias carretas, el animal luego ataca el vehículo en donde venían Hikari y Mia, en el interior todos están algo golpeados, Hikari golpea la puerta trasera y Mia sale inmediatamente, Hikari llama por radio a Chris después de salir.

-Chris yo me encargo de proteger a esta gente. Mia aleja a esta bestia de la caravana como sea. Después de que se aleje de la gente creare una barrera. Toma a tus chicos y desháganse esa lagartija. Que mis chicos que están atrás atiendan a los heridos.-

-Fuerte y claro. Emiya a lo tuyo.-

Sin decir más Shirou abre la puerta del auto pero antes de irse le pone el cinturón de seguridad a su Santidad. Y con una sonrisa se despide de ella.

-"Quédate aquí"-

Dice mientras salta del vehículo, este empieza a saltar mientras Chris ordena a todos los civiles salir, mientras el prepara a sus chicos.

-"No se preocupen, ese dragón tiene los días contados"-

Es lo que dicen los intérpretes a la gente con gran seguridad. En la parte en la que estaba Leilei veía como el dragón mataba y devoraba gente pero se percata de que la chica pelinegra que responde al nombre de Mia corría a una velocidad inhumana cercana al sonido y de un salto alcanza a la bestia y de un movimiento de sus brazos genera como una serie de polígonos que forman una pared, con esta golpea al dragón el cual sale disparado de forma violenta contra la formación rocosa.

La gente presente no lo podía creer como una jovencita de aparentemente quince o dieciséis años golpeara a la bestia de forma tan brutal. Esa era la señal que esperaban las tropas de Chris estos se dirigen al dragón y disparan todo lo que tienen.

-¡Capitán! No parece tener efecto sobre el las balas.-

-No dejes de disparar. Emiya ¿Qué tienes para matar a este bicho?-

-No se me ocurre algo de momento.-

-Usa Excalibur.-

-Negativo, haría más mal que bien.-

-¡¿ENTONCES QUE TIENES!?-

-Usare una de lanzas de libra. Eso bastara para perforarlo.-

-Perfecto, a ver cuánto aguanta Mia.-

Mia por su lado le mete dos puñetazos al dragón en la cara, estos genera un eco potente, por su lado Hikari genera una barrera que cubre a la caravana, esto permite a sus hombres ayudar a los superviviente y heridos.

Por su lado Mia estaba a punto de darle otro golpe al dragón, pero este escupe fuego y la deja carbonizada. Su Santidad trata de zafarse del cinturón de seguridad… inútilmente, Kurumi está al tanto de la batalla.

-"¡OYE DEJAME IR A PELEAR CON ESE DRAGON! VENGARE A SU AMIGA".-

Dice su Santidad a lo que Kurumi le responde con una calma.

-"No se que pueda hacer usted, pero ella no está muerta. Cuando se recupere será mejor no mirarle a los ojos, créeme no será bonito caer en la ilusión de sus ojos."-

La sacerdotisa no comprende, esta asi unos segundos confundida para luego tratar de zafarse del cinturón inútilmente de forma muy cómica.

-"¡MALDITA COSA DEL DEMONIO!"-

-"No creo que puedas quitarte el cinturón de seguridad asi".-

La sacerdotisa grita de frustración.

Mientras tanto Emiya corre hacia dragón con la lanza de libra pero el da cuenta de que el dragon escupe fuego hacia este.

-¡Rho Aias!-

Se protege con el famoso escudo de pétalos, por como reacciono el dragón ante su inminente ataque, supuso que la bestia sabe que le aria mucho daño con un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando la bestia dejo de exhalar fuego Shirou trato de acercarse y lo mismo, Rho aias era una buena defensa, ese dragón no era tonto.

Una lluvia de balas le cae al dragón, pero sin seguir hacerle efecto, Shirou se aleja y trata de llegar a una zona alta de la colina, el trata de dar con una arma que pueda atravesarlo, sin que esta genere una explosión de paso.

La bestia ahora fija su atención en los vehículos y da una bocanada de fuego. Chris llama a Shirou furioso.

-¡EMIYA! ¿POR QUE NO ATACAS?-

-No puedo atacarlo con un noble fantasma, tampoco puedo acercarme, el sospecha que somos peligrosos a distancia corta, hay que retenerlo hasta que Mia se regenere, ella lo consumirá con el Amateratsu.-

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, aparte ese bicho no deja de escupir fuego.-

Los vehículos se mueven rápido para evitar ser alcanzados, Emiya piensa como acercarse, ya que utilizar sus nobles fantasmas de larga distancia serian algo arriesgados para sus compañero, pero no puede acercarse por que el dragón por su aliento de fuego.

Por lado los demás trataban de hacerle mella al dragón, pero este parecía ni inmutarse, todo era ver a los autos moverse de un lado a otro evitando los fogonazos.

Entre tanto movimiento y ruido la elfa se despierta, desorientada nota que está en una especie de carreta que se mueve muy rápido, ella se asusta con el sonido de las armas pero inmediatamente ve por el parabrisas al dragón , ella se da cuenta que hay gente peleando en extraños vehículos en contra del dragón, ve que nada le hace daño, ella empieza a recordar y ella trata de comunicarse con Chris, pero ella usa un dialecto que no es el que sabían, ella hace en un intento desesperado comunicarse con señas señalando su ojo derecho.

-¡ONO! ¡ONO! ¡ONO!-

Gritaba una y otra vez Chris entendió el mensaje y por el radio comunica lo que hay que hacer.

-¡Dispárenle en el ojo derecho!-

El dragón retrocede ante la ráfaga de balas dirigida, tratando de defender su ojo, pero de repente sale Mia (la cual esta desnuda) la cual esta como si nada y vuelve golpear con un sonoro puñetazo, luego aparece Shirou y usando la lanza de libra daña el lado izquierdo del dragón, dañando aún mas su ojo de ese lado y gran parte de la cara, este ruje de dolor de sus heridas.

Por su lado la sacerdotisa descubre como quitarse el cinturón pero este la golpea en la cara, ella suelta una lagrimita por el golpe repentino. Ella abre la puerta y ve como puede ayudar, trepándose en el techo, Chris por su lado abre y sale por el quemacocos donde está instalada la torreta.

-Hirasawa conduce, Saotome pásame mi juguete grande.-

Yui se pone al volante y Kurumi le pasa un lanzamisiles a Chris este le apunta al pecho de la bestia y dispara.

-¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ LAGARTIJA SOBRE ALIMENTADA!-

Como si todo fuera a cámara lenta, el dragón trata de alcanzar a Mia y a Shirou para matarlos, el misil no daría en el blanco, Chris maldice a la bestia por ser tan rápida, pero su Santidad también se da cuenta de esto, ella arroja su alabarda con precisión y fuerza, este choca cerca de la bestia moviendo la tierra bruscamente haciendo perder el equilibrio al dragón y también haciendo que el misil alcanzara a la bestia.

El estruendo de la explocion y del alarido del animal son estremecedores. Brazo de la bestia cae y esta retrocede, el dragon no le queda más que uir. Este emprende el vuelo y comienza a irse.

Los presentes parecen aliviados por la victoria sobre la bestia.

Chris le sonríe a su santidad mientras hace el ademan de levantar el pulgar en señal de aprobación, esta lo imita de la misma forma.

Ya en el piso Mia y Shirou respiran más tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Mia?-

-Ese bicho me calcino hasta los huesos, me toma más tiempo regenerarme si me carbonizo.-

-Trace on. Toma cúbrete.-

La joven se cubre con un abrigo hecho por la magia de Emiya.

-Gracias Shirou… hey mira esto.-

-¿Eso es un diente?-

-Si creo que es de cuando le diste con la lanza.-

-Creo que se lo mandare a Yuki, ella posiblemente forje algo con esto. Al fin y al cabo los dragones son bestias míticas.-

-Si la vez saludala de mi parte.-

Shirou se dirige hacia su equipo y Mia se va con el suyo.

Al llegar con Chris, la sacerdotisa se le acerca y Shirou sonriéndole inocentemente, en eso ella le da un golpe en la quijada, luego se va riendo como una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura.

-¿¡PORQUE HISISTE ESO!?-

-Porque la dejaste amarrada en el asiento Emiya, debiste verla como trataba de zafarse. Pero olvídate ella de momento, tenemos que ayudar a los supervivientes. Aparte tenemos preparar a los demás soldados que estén destacamentados aquí, siento que no será la primera vez que peleemos con ese dragón.-

Hubo varias bajas, ciento cincuenta muertos, varios heridos, huérfanos y otros que se quedaron sin patrimonio. La verdad esta gente no regresara a su villa por temor a la bestia que les expulso. De momento había que sepultar a los muertos. La mayoría de los aldeanos encontrara refugio en otras aldeas.

Este reporte no hace feliz en lo absoluto a los miembros de los equipos de reconocimiento 2 y 3, en total hay veinticinco personas desamparadas. Lamentablemente en estas condiciones no se podría ayudar nadie.

-Hikari… ¿Qué dijo el jefe?-

-Que no podían ayudar a los niños y a los que se quedaron sin pertenencia, aparte ellos seguirán solos… Chris… se que no debemos… pero lo hare, me hare cargo de esta gente aunque el consejo no lo apruebe.-

-Se que te saldrás con tuya, siempre lo haces Hikari, te apoyare como sea. Aparte yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu.-

-Yo también haría lo mismo Hikari.-

-Shirou…-

-Yo también lo hubiera hecho Hikari-chan.-

-Mia.-

-Yo también Hikari-obasama.-

-Y yo.-

-Y yo.-

-Y yo.-

-Y yo.-

-Nosotros también Akai-sama.-

-Todos te apoyamos además… no podemos negar lo que somos Hikari, salvar gente es lo nuestro.-

-Es verdad.-

Hikari se dirige a los resagados y con una gran sonrisa dirige a ellos.

-"No se preocupen, nosotros no los dejaremos desamparados, iremos a Alnus ahí cuidaremos de ustedes."

Y asi los grupos de reconocimient se llevaron a los desamparados en calidad de refugiados.

Tal vez se metan en problemas, pero que mas da. Esa gente necesita esperanza.

Todos se dirigen a Alnus donde a esta gente le espera algunas sorpresas.

Se que no fue lo suficientemente sangriento pero falta ver la historia de los "este lado" pero eso será antes de llegar a Italica. Aparte tengo que agradecer a condeale, ya que el personaje de Kurumi Saotome no existía en mis planes asi que el es el papa de Kurumi X3, gracias por inspirarme con el nombre.

La verdad tengo planes para con Rory y Shirou, ya que como se imaginaran estos van a estar las cosas con estos dos.

Como se dieron cuenta pasaron muchas cosas del lado de la tierra, ya que pasaron un montón de cosas que pusieron al mundo de cabeza. Por lo que no esperen tanta tensión política, aparte los personajes de marvel forman parte de esta historia, que villanos malvados podrían aprovecharse de la puerta y sus recursos?

Tomen en cuenta que existe la amenaza del bioterrorismo, existen los virus de resident evil.

Aparte los invito a que lean mi otro fic. Dejen comentarios y críticas y si se llevaran el brazo del dragon, en el próximo episodio sabran que le pasara a esa cosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Este será un capitulo especial. Es parte fundamental de la trama.

Do not forget what you're fighting

Eh mirado un poco esta situación, se que encontrare a quien abrió al puerta pero eh notado algo mientras veía los acontecimientos, unos drones, muy imperceptibles con formas de ave. Me las ingenie para llegar al lugar de donde son controlados.

Este lugar es… una fábrica de dulces… esto es desconcertante, como pudieron pasar la seguridad del gobierno unido de la Tierra. Pero si algo aprendido es que las apariencias engañan.

Llegue observando… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué nadie me nota? Nadie puede notarme, soy el narrador, por decirlo pero qué más da.

Si el lugar parece de lo más concurrido, típica fábrica de dulces japoneses, hay de todo, parece que la empresa esta obsesionada con las fresas.

Muy linda esta fábrica, pero aun así este lugar es donde controlan los drones.

Este lugar es la fuente de la señal… esta parece la oficina del jefe pero hay algo más aquí.

Como me lo imagine hay una puerta secreta y detrás de esta hay un ascensor. Solo se puede ir abajo.

Esto de atravesar paredes es molesto, pero no quiero llamar la atención de mis colegas, solo asi puedo trabajar.

¿En que estaba? Así.

Pero miren nada mas este lugar, está lleno de máquinas potentes, estos ordenadores dejarían estúpidos a los de la NASA, ¿Porque al lado hay una cocina?.. mmm aquí hay una puerta.

Parece que aquí vive alguien, se ve que el está ocupando este lugar es alguien muy pulcro, se nota que todo lo que hay aquí es de calidad pero muy sencillo. El armario está lleno de trajes sastre para hombre y todos de negro.

Aquí esta algo raro parece una puerta oculta.

De todas las cosas que pude encontrar esto es lo mas desconcertante, hay un montón de fotos… esta es… ahora ya entiendo ya se quien está vigilando, este cuarto está lleno de las fotos de los que murieron hace veinte años. Aquí hay más fotos, este Emiya Kiritsugu, me sorprende que esta persona al lado de Emiya sea Ada Wong, por lo que veo esta foto es muy vieja, aquí hay otra foto, es de Irisviel Von Einzbern, por lo que veo esta carga un bebe, debe ser su hija.

Hay más aquí, Akemi Homura, Alphonse Elrick, Touma de Icaros, Avenger, Ruler.

Mmm esta es Saber de la quinta guerra del grial… no… no es Saber… esta foto es… aquí hay más. Una mujer rubia, creo saber quién es. Una foto de… aquí está Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton… esta es una foto de los S.T.A.R.S., aquí esta otra foto son como unos trece niños, aquí hay más, este es Willian Birkin y su familia, aquí hay otra foto, es la foto es Sherry Birkin, por su aspecto fue tomada no hace mucho.

Esta es una foto de Jake Muller. Mas… esta es Emiya Shirou, aquí por lo que veo a de ser de cuando tenía unos once años. Una foto de Alex Wesker, por lo que veo es de cuando tenía doce años.

Este lugar es…"No olvides por lo que luchas" este mensaje está escrito en sangre… estas fotos son más recientes que las otras. Están llenas de niños, jóvenes… estos de aquí no son Emiya Shirou e Illyasviel Von Einzbern, esto es raro Illyasviel no debería verse asi, es como si hubiera crecido. Aquí hay otra foto de estos dos… esa niña en medio de ellos se parece a Irisviel. Pero pelirroja como Emiya Shirou, aparte tiene sus ojos del mismo color que el Emiya. Esta niña es lo que me imagino, entonces no debería existir.

Ahora entiendo.

Te sientes culpable, esos niños son los hijos de los que dañaste, incluso esta tu propio nieto en las fotos, este es tu castigo, tu redención.

Tratas de saber que está pasando, tienes miedo, no te culpo, tienes miedo de que algo arruine la paz por la que tanto as luchado, esos niños y jóvenes son tu motivación para seguir.

Emiya trato de usar el grial para salvar al mundo, ya que esa era la misión que tu le ordenaste. Querias evitar que Spencer lo obtuviera, Kaineth fallo, Spencer no obtuvo el grial.

Pero no esperabas los sacrificios de tus amigos, lo mismo con Willian, lo mismo con muchos otros, aparte usaste a muchos como peones mientras te preparabas para vencer a tu padre.

Sacrificaste tu amor para lograr tus objetivos.

Bien se lo que tramas, seré yo quien descubra el misterios de la puerta o… serás tu Albert?

Acepto el reto de ti, hijo prodigo.

Pero revisare lo que has estado viendo.

Esto será divertido, veré que puedes hacer Wesker.

Espero comentarios, aparte creo que dejare al narrador un rato para este tipo de capítulos, tratare de se fluido y tratare de no tener horrores ortográficos.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok cada vez que salga un nuevo personaje original pondré su ficha.

Aquí van los de Mia y Hikari.

Akai Hikari.

Miembro del consejo del gobierno unido de la tierra y los Senshi (el equivalente en Japón a los Avengers).

Como miembro del consejo su deber es monitorear y supervisar a las fuerzas armadas principalmente. Ella es miembro del clan Kagura y de una antigua familia de magos, los Akai. Su abuelo de ella era un hechicero que se caso con una miembro del clan Kagura.

Su padre era miembro de estas dos familias, pero su madre era portadora de una mutacion que hacia que sus hijos fueran diclonius, es decir que ella es una diclonius original. Por alguna extraña razón no tiene cuernos.

Ella es hermana menor de la diclonius conocida como Lucy.

Por su peculiar mescla de genes ella posee las habilidades innatas del clan Kagura y su mutación genética de diclonius. Aparte de tener la cresta de su familia de magos. Que le confiere muchos conocimientos de sus antepasados magos.

Los Akai se caracterizaban por su magia que alteraba el espacio, permitiendo alterarlo casi a voluntad, eso le permite teletransportarse y "aislar" espacios.

Hikari perdió a sus familiares cuando era niña, siendo tomada en custodia por su prima Chizuru.

Cuando fue miembro de los Senshi se desempeño como csi de la organización.

Cuando fue el golpe mundial de Spencer, ella trabajo activamente en sus inicios como investigadora, pero se retiro al poco tiempo de enterarse que estaba embarazada.

Los acontecimientos detallados se conocen como información confidencial, pero se cree ella y Emiya Shirou tuvieron una relación. Muchos sospechan esto ya que ella y Emiya se evitan mutuamente y las veces que tienen que trabajar juntos el ambiente se pone tenso.

Muchos creen que Emiya es el padre de la hija de Hikari, cosa que ellos niegan.

Su mejores amigas son Mia Soul y Tohsaka Rin.

Mia Soul

La mayoría de la información de Mia es confidencial, se sabe que ella y Hikari son amigas de la infancia y nada mas.

Lo que si se sabe de ella son sus habilidades, la cuales cuenta como regeneración, súper fuerza y velocidad.

Pero lo que realmente es sorprendente son sus ojos, estos tienen la capacidad de ver a través de técnicas de combate, siendo capaz de leer los movimientos, también cuenta con mira telescópica y de rayos x. también es capaz de generar ilusiones a todo aquel que le vea a los ojos.

Otra peculiaridad es de copiar técnicas y poderes con solo verlos. Es capaz de copiar cualquier habilidad, excepto las que controlen la estructura molecular de la materia.

Se sabe que sus ojos cambian de forma a medida que se hace uso de estas, rojo con aspas negras primera fase, rojo con marcas arcanas blancas segunda fase y la más peligrosa verde claro con marcas arcanas blancas.

Dado que todo lo relacionado a ella es un misterio se cree que es algún tipo de experimento y no una mutante.

A si, sorpresa al final por que la M es de algo.

Aprendiendo

Alnus, originalmente era una colina y considerada sagrada para la gente de este mundo, pero los refugiados llegaron se sorprendieron al ver esta convertida en una fortaleza bastante rara. Se sorprendieron aun mas al ver helicópteros sobrevolando el lugar, ellos jamás habían visto semejantes cosas, ya de por si los autos que usaban los "hombres de verde" eran bastante extraordinarios. Al lugar llegaron dos mujeres una era Usagi y la otra Kaguar Chizuru, las cuales se veian impacientes, pero lo que estas dos no esperaban ver era que llegaran con gente, especialmente muchos niños.

Estas se veian molestas por los que Chris y Hikari ya sabían lo que les esperaba.

-Antes que nada quiero decir que Kurumi se quede, con Chizuru esto podría ponerse feo.-

-Lo se, pero no hace falta, ella ya se escondió, Chris creo que tienes razón con la situación de mi sobrina, pero necesito tu ayuda, ellas querrán explicaciones.-

-Si, si alguien aquí es mas la poderosa es Usagi, los años la an vuelto muy dura.-

-Si es verdad… a veces quisiera que fuera como la heroína ñoña que solía ser, ahora da miedo.-

Ellos dos se ponen frente a ellas, Chris realiza un saludo militar, pero Usagi le dice no muy contenta lo siguiente.

-Ahórrate las formalidades Chris… no sé qué paso, la comunicación por radio fallo y ahora aparecen con un montón de niños…¿Espero que tengan razones para esto?-

-Yo también quiero saber que paso. Quiero a los dos en la oficina de sargento ahora mismo.-

Los cuatro se retiran del lugar, ya en la oficina con el sargento, ellos explican lo acontecido y dan de paso todo la información que han conseguido.

Usagi y Chizuru comprenden la situación en la que están los habitantes de este lado de la puerta. Pero por lo que acceden a la petición de Hikari, cosa que a esta le sorprende.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Esto a sido muy fácil.-

-La razón por la que accedimos fácilmente es que en nuestro mundo, hay gente que quiere ser parte del consejo, muchos políticos tratan de llegar a las altas esferas a partir de amarillismo, pero se les olvida que para ser miembros del consejo hay que tener objetividad, tratan de influir en la población para hacernos ver mal, nos están tratando como los villanos de los que le hemos salvado. Asi que por cuestión de imagen los acogeremos, asi con los interpretes traten de saber lo mas que puedan, ya que necesitamos mas información, ya que los que tenemos como prisioneros son soldados y nobles estúpidos, no son muy útiles.-

-Aparte no somos mierdesillas como esos soldados. ¿Verdad Chizuru?-

-Si aparte, por lo que me dijeron no podemos darle la espalda a esta gente. Aparte de eso… Se enfrentaron a un dragón. Eso es… sorpréndete.-

-Cierto, según su informe Chris le voló un brazo. ¿Es cierto que se trajeron esa cosa?-

Chris se rasca la cabeza y empieza a suspirar.

-Si no la trajimos, Soul la trajo cargando, ella es la única que puede cargar semejante cosa, Hugo, el biólogo de mi equipo esta que se muere por investigarlo.-

-Ya veo Chris.-

Chizuru parece satisfecha por los que Usagi se dirige al grupo.

-De momento vayan a conseguir comida y algunas tiendas de campaña, creo que esta gente necesitara casas para ellos, de momento le informaremos al consejo. De momento Chris estaras a cargo de ellos junto con tu equipo. Hikari vendrá con nosotros.-

-Está bien. ¿Para cuando llega el equipo de construcción?-

-Para la mañana creo. Asi que tomo los datos de todos los refugiados.-

-Deacuerdo Usagi.-

El resto se va y dejan a Chris solo, por lo que este se pone en contacto con sus chicos, les ordena ir por raciones y casas de campaña para que pasen la noche los refugiados.

Una vez instaladas las casas de campaña, Chris le pide a Joe que tome registro de los refugiados.

En lo que pasó el tiempo en la oficina, la joven Lelei demostró su inmensa curiosidad, primero intento hablar con Kurumi, la cual estaba escondida en uno de los autos.

-"Disculpa. La mayoría de tus compañeros batalla para comunicarse, excepto unos cuantos como tu. ¿Cómo saben hablar tan fluido nuestra lengua?-

-"Oh eso. Mira en… mi país gente de estas tierras atacaron una ciudad, ahí ese ejercito cayo fácilmente, como sabrás nuestras armas son superiores. Como no hablábamos el mismo idioma tuvimos que llamar al Psíquico más poderoso de nuestro mundo. El profesor Charles Xavier".-

-"¿Qué es un Psíquico?-

-"Una persona que puede leer los pensamientos y descubrir los misterios de la mente, el se mete en tus pensamientos y los descifra, el aprendió su idioma y el planto ese conocimientos en algunos soldados como yo, el también creo libros para que otros soldados aprendieran sin que este implante esa información en la mente de otros."

-"Ya veo, es increíble que exista alguien asi en tu país. ¿Oye cual es tu nombre?-

-"Kurumi, Saotome Kurumi. "¿Y el tuyo?"-

-"Lelei la Lalena".-

-Mmm "¿Tu apellido va antes que tu nombre como el mio o después?"-

-"Después"-

-"Tu país es raro, de donde nosotros venimos los dragones y elfos son solo leyendas."-

-"¿Lo crees? Tus armas y las de tus amigos son realmente sorprendentes y esos carruajes que se mueven solos y esas criaturas voladoras están fuera de mi comprensión".-

-"¿De veras? Aun no has visto lo que hay en mi país, realmente te asuntarías de ciertas cosas Lelei. Pero somos muy distintas."-

-"¿Te puedo pedir un favor?"-

-"Eso depende del favor."

-"¿Me podrías enseñar tu idioma?"-

-"Hahaha, si claro, pero las clases serán tediosas. ¿Estas lista?"-

Mientras pasaba el tiempo Kurumi le enseñaba como podía tener conversaciones básicas a Lelei, Kurumi se sorprendió como ella aprendía muy rápido, de hecho superaba sus expectativas luego apareció Emiya, el cual le pidió algo de ayuda a Kurumi, al dejarla sola a Lelei, se dirigió a donde estaban los demás supervivientes del ataque del dragon. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron los hombres de verde con varias cosas, pusieron varias cosas como mesas de un material que ellos jamas habían visto, tiendas de campaña y extraños cilindros de metal.

Ellos armaron un campamento a las afuera de la fortaleza de Alnus.

Los soldados trajeron mas cosas para hacer una fogata, trajeron cubetas con agua y jabón y también algunas mantas.

Lelei vio como Yui le traía algo de ropa a la elfa, la cual traía puesta aun la manta. Cuando salió de una las casas de campaña, la elfa tenía puesta una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis rojos, aunque ella se puso una pañoleta roja que fue lo único que no se echó a perder de sus antiguas ropas, ella como puede tratar de agradecer a Yui, ella entiende y le sonríe.

En eso llega Joe y con PLUNA y papel para tomar los datos de todos.

La primera en presentarse fue su santidad.

-"Soy Rory Mercury, apóstol y sacerdotisa de Emroy dios de la muerte".-

Luego fue la elfa.

-"Soy hija de Hodoru del bosque de Coan, Tuka Luna Marceau."

Después un anciano que por sus pintas parece ser una especie de sabio erudito.

-"Soy el Altestan y esta es mi disipula, Lelei la Lelena."-

Así fue con todos los demás.

Llega la hora de cenar, los soldados les piden a los mas pequeños a lavarse las manos, los sientan en la mesa y cenan los alimentos que salieron de aquellos cilindros metálicos. Ellos no conocían nada de ellos, los materiales de las cosas que para ellos eran familiares, las latas de comida, todo para ellos era nuevo. No podían no estar maravillados.

Al dia siguiente en una área mas alejada del campamento aparecieron mas artefactos o "bestias de acero" ellos llamaban a las excavadoras y aplanadoras que aparecieron.

La elfa miraba muy sorprendida a las maquinas en eso llegan Lelei con el sabio Cato

-"Si mi padre supiera que he visto cosas como esta se sorprendería un montón".-

Dice la elfa incrédula de las maquinas escavando y nivelando la tierra, Lelei se hacerca y mira detenidamente, ella aprendió mucho con Kurumi, por lo que ella medio entiende a los soldados.

-"Escuche que están construyendo casas para nosotros.-

Eso llama la atención de la elfa y del anciano, entonces la rubia le pregunta sorprendida a Lelei.

-"¡¿Cómo sabes su lengua!?"-

-"Estuve aprendiendo con una los soldados, Saotome Kurumi, es la chica de pelo rosado, aunque solo se hablar con unas cuantas palabras básicas para conversaciones no muy complicadas."-

La elfa no salía de su asombro, por su lado el anciano sonríe muy complacido y con orgullo.

-"No esperaba menos de ti Lelei, ahora que se esto se los diré a los demás, creo que dormiré una siesta después del mensaje."-

En eso se acerca un soldado y les dice.

-Retírense de ahí, es peligroso.-

Lelei le hace una seña a la elfa para que la siga a otro lado, ella le explica la advertencia del soldado, por lo que se retiran al campamento ella al llegar ven algo parecido a una cocina, lelei se dio cuenta que el hombre en esa cocina móvil era Emiya, el cual estaba cocinando algunos alimentos, Lelei se acerca a el y mira detenidamente las verduras, ella jamás vio ese tipo de plantas, una en particular le llamo su atención, un rábano para ser exactos ella señala el vegetal y pregunta muy torpemente en japonés.

-¿Qué ser…esto?-

Shirou supo que Kurumi le estuvo enseñando su idioma a la joven y trata de responder sus preguntas como le sea posible.

-Esto es un rábano.-

-Ra, ba, no. Rábano.-

-Exacto.-

Lelei le fue preguntando como se llamaban las cosas y este fue respondiendo pacientemente, le llamaba la atención como cocinaba, definitivamente eran de culturas muy diferentes.

Llamaron todos a comer, fue sorpresiva la comida que recibieron, era casi un banquete.

A muchos les fascino la comida, Lelei no toco para nada su comida. Eso llamo la atención de su maestro.

-"¿Qué pasa Lelei? ¿No vas a comer?-

Ella no responde de momento, ella mira fijamente los alimentos que le sirvieron. Ella empieza a señalarlos.

-Pan… sopa… ensalada… agua… arroz… cuchara…"los soldados suelen decir algo antes de comer"… Buen provecho.-

Ya más tarde las casas están listas y los refugiados estrenaron sus nuevas viviendas, por su lado los soldados se retiraron a las barracas a descansar, pero los chicos de fuerzas especiales y los grados superiores tenían habitaciones para ellos solos como Shirou por ejemplo, que entra a su habitación después de un merecido baño, Shirou se prepara para cerrar pero la puerta es detenida por Yui, la cual se mete como si nada. Esto no le molesta en lo más mínimo esto, el contempla aYui y esta lo mira tiernamente.

-Shirou… ¿Me prestas tú cargador?-

-Toma.-

El le entrega el cargador de su móvil y ella parece contenta, ella saca su móvil y empieza a revisar mensajes.

-sabes que no podemos enviar mensajes Yui.-

-Lo se pero si podemos recibirlos. ¡Iori me envió un mensaje! Guuu X3-

-Tu hijo es tan adorable, eres tu versión niño.-

-Gracias.-

Dijo Yui sonrojada. Mientras revisaba mas las notificaciones de mensajes, en eso Yui se sienta en la cama algo que al no parecía incomodarle. Ella se ponía cómoda, demasiado cómoda.

-Shirou. ¿Tu hija te envió algún mensaje?-

-Si, ella está trabajando en unos proyectos de su club.-

Yui se pone muy seria al escuchar la palabra "club", ella se recuesta de espalda. Ella mira Shirou muy melancólicamente. Pero ella trata de sacarse eso de sus pensamientos.

-Oye Shirou.-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Qué opinas de esta situación en la que estamos? ¿Por qué crees se abrió la puerta?-

-No lo se Yui, ya han pasado cosas similares en el pasado, pero estuve cuando se abrió la puerta, mate a esos "legionarios" sin miramientos al ver las atrocidades que hacían.-

-¿Por qué ir a pelear y conquistar a un lugar que no conoces? No lo entiendo. Cuando nosotros vamos a pelear estudiamos a nuestros enemigos, de hecho los enemigos de la tierra en el pasado hicieron eso, pero estos tipos solo fueron a pelear sin revisar nada, algo me dice que de este lado les avisaron del portal, porque esta gente no está organizada para pelear guerras como las que a tenido nuestro mundo.-

-Ahora que lo pienso, este es un portal a otro mundo diferente. Ellos ni siquiera están preparados tecnológicamente hablando, lo más terrible y peligroso que hemos enfrentado a sido los duendes, trolls y dragones, sin olvidar a esa sacerdotisa llamada Rory Mercury. Fuera de eso es como si peleáramos contra el imperio romano.-

-Aparte según los informes del incidente de Ginza, no había ningún tipo de usuario de magia, pero el señor Cato y la joven Lelei dan la impresión de que son alguna especie de magos, también está el hecho de la existencia de elfos.-

-Cierto, tengo entendido que en Asgar hay elfos y que son usuarios de magia.-

Yui parecida confundida ante esta afirmación, ya que si bien los enemigos que invadieron Ginza eran monstruos y legionarios, no aparecía en sus filas un mago guerrero o algo asi.

-Por como veo la situación no creo que los elfos quieran cooperar con humanos u otras razas, si me imagino que son como en el señor de los anillos.-

-¿Estas insinuando que el que abrió el portal alguna entidad superior?-

-Puede ser, digo no encontramos símbolos mágicos, ni tecnología. Puede ser que sea un portal hecho por un dios, digo si de nuestro lado están los Asgardianos, los Olimpicos, las cuatro Bestias sagradas y Ami-chan.-

Después de este debate de suposiciones Yui le propone algo a Emiya.

-¿Shirou? ¿Quieres tener sexo?-

-¿Aquí Yui?-

-¿De qué te preocupas? Las habitaciones de todas nuestras bases militares se hicieron para que nadie pueda escuchar lo que hay dentro.-

-Y que estan llenas micrófonos.-

Yui manipula su móvil y luego sonríe satisfecha, Shirou sonríe pero por su expresión se nota decepcionado y derrotado.

-¿Solo eres lista cuando quieres? Te hubieras esperado a que regresáramos a Japón, ahí hubiéramos ido algún lugar que en donde nadie nos conozca o moleste. ¿Era realmente necesario hakear los micrófonos?-

-Nou.-

-Eres imposible. Conociéndote tienes dobles intenciones, hay algo que quieres saber. ¿Cierto?-

-Se ve que conoces muy bien.-

Yui muestra esa característica tan suya, una sonrisa sincera que hace que le perdones todo, asi que Shirou derrotado pregunta a Yui, ya que difícil decirle que no.

-¿Qué quieres Yui?-

-Pasar un buen rato y platicar, nada mas.-

-¿Nada mas? Desde que te conozco hace cuatro años se que eres buena sacando información, pero cuando no estas torturando, siempre usas tu otras "mañas" para sacarme información. ¿Que tanto quieres saber de mi Yui?-

-Lo sabras pronto. Je je.-

Emiya sabía que discutir con Yui es inútil, es demasiado simple como para tratar de encontrar algo malo, ellos de habían conocido hace cuatro años en una misión, no fue nada difícil, después de un tiempo se percataron de que Vivian en el mismo vecindario. Ellos participaron en algunas misiones peligrosas donde destacaron ambos en su participación.

Un día así sin más Yui le dijo que quería tener relaciones con el, esto lo sorprendió mucho, ya que el tenia dos años de ser viudo y no creía estar aun listo para tener una relación seria.

Yui le dijo que ella no quería tampoco una relación seria, ella quiso rehacer su vida con algún hombre hace algunos años atrás, pero ningún hombre llenaba sus expectativas, ya que muchos no querían a una madre soltera o de plano ninguno le agradaba para ser padrastro de su hijo. Por lo que ella se olvidó del amor y prefirió enfocarse en su familia y trabajo.

Entonces Shirou le pregunto por qué quería tener sexo el, la respuesta fue mas simple que cualquier otra cosa, porque Shirou era un buen tipo.

Yui le explico que ella tenía como ocho años sin tener relaciones con un hombre, asi que no era una chica fácil, estaba cansada, solo quería desahogarse un poco, por eso lo eligió a el, porque el era padre soltero, tenia problemas similares alos de ella.

Emiya acepto ya que todo hombre tiene sus necesidades.

Yui dejo en claro desde un principio que no quería nada serio con el, que solo serían amigos con derechos. A shirou no le molesto en lo absoluto, de hecho estaba de acuerdo, ni el uno ni el otro quería, en el caso de Yui imponerle un hombre como padre a su hijo Iori, Shirou por su cambio tampoco quería imponerle una madre nueva a su hija.

Su relación se basó en la confianza mutua, Yui conocía algo del pasado de Shirou, lo que el le contara y viceversa.

Ellos comenzaron a tener relaciones, normalmente es Yui la busca a Shirou a menudo. Pero la verdad es que ninguno de los se ama, solo se aprecian.

Ya en el presente ella empieza a cerrar la puerta con seguro y Emiya resignado empieza a desvestirse, el deja su ropa a un lado de un escritorio, doblada por supuesto, Yui en su caso empieza a quitarse las botas y los calcetines. Ella después de eso se recuesta en la cama y le dice de forma coqueta a nuestro peliblanco amigo.

-Shirou. Desvísteme.-

El ya sabía los fetiches de Yui, a ella le gusta que el hombre tome la iniciativa o ella es muy perezosa.

El primero empieza a quitarle la camiza de forma tranquila, cuidadosamente quita los botones, después la sudadera y sosten. El abdomen de Yui se veía muy bien trabajado por el entrenamiento militar, ella siempre a sido delgada pero su cuerpo estaba ligeramente marcado por formación militar, sus senos por su lado se veian pequeños como del tamaño de unos duraznos, eran firmes por obvias razones, Hirasawa tenía sus pezones de un color almendra, ella tenía por ahí algunas cicatrices del pasado, estas no desmeritaban en nada la belleza de su blanca piel.

Luego Emiya, luego empieza a quitarle sus pantalones, las piernas de Yui son muy bellas, realmente ella cuida de ellas, estaban tersas y lizas.

Emiya se queda contemplando un poco el cuerpo de esta era algo pequeña con sus 1.55 m de ella, mientras el mide 1.87 m.

Las bragas de Yui eran blancas, se veía tan adorable con estas estando media desnuda.

Ella lo mira algo impaciente y le ordena con tono algo aburrida.

-¿Vas a estar ahí mirando o qué? Me aburro.-

Shirou no pudo evitar reírse un poco, ver hacer pucheros a Yui es divertido, pero el no se éxito tan fácilmente, necesita inspiración.-

-Lo ciento pero necesito verte asi, necesito verte asi un rato para tener una idea como voy a…-

Ella movió una de sus piernas para dejar la mitad su ropa interior en la otra. Shirou tenía una vista de la intimidad de Yui, su vagina se veía pequeña, sin bello, el sabia que Yui detestaba el bello corporal, asi que para futuras sesiones de placer ellos tenían que estar limpios de este, aunque él era lampiño.

Luego ella lo mira tiernamente y empieza a mover sus manos rumbo a la cabeza de Emiya, luego hacerca su rorstro al de el y le de un tierno beso, sus lenguas se entrelazan un momento y luego se separan un poco unidos solo por un hilo de saliva.

-Creo que esto suficiente… ahora empieza a prepararme rápido, no estoy lo sufrientemente húmeda y tu hombría parece estar a punto de explotar.-

Dice ella con su peculiar ternura que ella tiene, mientras ella acaricia su miembro.

Eso fue inspiración suficiente para el.

Ni tardo ni perezoso el empieza acariciar el clítoris de Yui con su lengua, luego empieza a meter sus dedos en la vagina, asi estuvo un rato, Yui solo daba pequeñas exhalaciones placenteras. Shirou deja usar su lengua y empieza a usar sus dedos para estimular el punto g de Yui, ella empieza a contraerse, ella empezaba a sentir mas placer y para frenar los gritos ella se tapa la boca con sus manos. Ella siente como un choque eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo, luego ella suspira algo satisfecha.

-Uf, si que conoces mis puntos débiles.-

-Es que ya tengo experiencia… espero que hayas traído condones.-

-Jejeje.-

-Debí imaginarlo, bien pero si algo sale mal será tu culpa.-

Yui en ese momento pone sus puños sobre su pecho y empieza poner una mirada tímida.

-No se si pueda hacerme responsable yo misma… pero podrías hacerte responsable Shirou de todas formas.-

-Deja de ser tan linda, en castigo te la meteré duro.-

Dijo mientras sonríe maliciosamente, Yui solo sonríe, le parece divertido molestarlo, en eso ella lo desafía sin perder esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

-Hazlo, mételo suave y hazlo lo quieras después.-

El cambia su expresión por una más afable, Yui recostada siente como Shirou la penetra lentamente, ella gime de forma casi imperceptible por cada centímetro que el grueso y largo miembro penetra de intimidad de Yui, ella al final suelta un gemido mas fuerte pero los gemidos de Yui son muy bajos, casi se podría decir que tímidos, a el eso le excita y en demasía.

Shirou al final no cumple su amenaza, ya que solo bromeaba con Yui, el empieza moverse mientras ella estaba recostada boca arriba (si pose misionero) el empieza a embestirla suavemente y sin pausa, ella gime en su peculiar frecuencia mientras dirige a sus manos al cuello este, colgándolas por debajo de su nuca.

Todo era despacio, el movimiento de las caderas Shirou era despacio, no le gustaba ser rudo en el sexo, ya que el tenía un pene muy grande y grueso y Yui por lado a pesar de su edad tenía una vagina muy estrecha (39 años, pero Yui no aparenta su verdadera edad), aunque le gusta como le apretaba, el jamas seria violento, a el le gusta tomarse su tiempo, el daba suaves y profundos empujones a la vagina de Yui, ella por su expresión parecía muy contenta, el placer era más y más.

-Shirou, ya casi ahh.-

Shirou siente las contracciones de Yui en su pene, le es tan placentero, lo mejor es que ella no suele gritar al llegar al clímax cómo otras chicas con las que ah estado el con anterioridad. Pero el aun no esta satisfecho y el sabe que su amiga tampoco se conforma fácilmente.

Y sin decir nada ella agarra a Emiya y lo voltea, ella esta ahora arriba y el abajo, Yui pone esa, la cara que pone cuando está a punto de hacer una travesura, esa sonrisa traviesa que suele tener. El ya sabe que para donde va esto.

-Ok, dilo. Dilo de una vez, me tienes a tu merced.-

-La elfa. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué mirabas tan fijamente a la elfa Shirou?-

Shirou tenia a Yui encima de este mientras traviesamente acariciaba su pecho con el dedo, el estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-Dimelo o te hago cosquillas.-

Emiya suspira profundamente, sabía que Hirasawa le preguntaría algo en algún momento, pero jamás se imaginó que preguntaría por Tuka. El piensa detenidamente su respuesta.

-La verdad es porque era muy linda y en lo personal me gustan las chicas de cabello claro.-

Ella no parecía satisfecha y empezó a mover sus caderas, el sabía que la razón por lo que hacia eso era para quitarle concentración y debilitar su mente. Esa era una de las formas en la que Yui solía usar sacarle información.

-Esta bien, si me gusta… Tuka… creo que asi se llama. Pero la verdad no voy a ir por una chica que podría ser mi hija.-

-Shirou. Ella es un elfo, los elfos viven mas que los humanos, Joe me conto que ella tiene mas de ciento sesenta años.-

Esto desconcierta totalmente a Emiya y mas en la forma tan decepcionante en lo que se lo dice Yui.

-¿¡En serio!?-

-Sip. Ella me imagino que ella ya ah de tener una idea de lo que es el sexo y me imagino que podríamos juntarnos un día los tres y…-

-Tu y tus ideas de trios, desde que me entere que eras bisexual siempre me presionas para que una chica se nos una, aun así ella para mi ella se ve como una chica de la misma edad que Sakura.-

-Que aburrido… oye Shirou, te veías muy contento al saber que ella estaba a salvo y fuera de peligro.-

La cara de Shirou cambia por una de alivio, esto es notado por Yui. Ella deja de mover sus caderas (si Shirou aun esta dentro de ella).

-Me sentí muy aliviado de saber que ella esta salvo, si no hubiera arrojado esa cubeta ella estaría muerta…-

-Sakura.-

-¿Eh?-

-La chica que no pudiste salvar, Matou Sakura, ella te recuerda a esa chica.-

-Yui por favor…-

Yui besa a Shirou nuevamente por sorpresa, este queda sorprendido, Yui sabe como agarrarlo con la guardia baja.

-Salvarla te hiso sentirte bien no, cada que salvas a alguien siempre piensas en esa chica, cada vez que no puedes salvar a alguien piensas en esa chica. Shirou hacemos lo que podemos, no podemos salvarlos a todos, pero cada vida que salvamos es muy importante.-

Shirou baja su mirada tristemente, pero Hirasawa mueve su rostro con sus manos, poniendo su cara frente a frente.

-No podemos cambiar el pasado.-

-Yui yo…-

-Shhh. No digas nada mas… yo me en cargo a partir de ahora, disfruta y nada mas.-

Ella empieza a mover nuevamente sus caderas a su ritmo, Emiya le encantaba esa ritmo suave de las caderas de Hirasawa, por lado Yui parecía muy concentrada, gemía ligeramente mas fuerte, Shirou empieza a acariciar los seno de Yui lentamente. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Emiya decide tomar el control de la situación.

-Yui quiero montarte.-

Ella no cuestiona, solo se pone en posición de perrito, Emiya inmediatamente la penetra, Yui siente como Shirou la penetra mas profundamente y le encanta.

-No te detengas Shirou, sigue, sigue…-

El fue obediente y siguió penetrándola profundamente como ella pedía, ella gemía mas y mas, Shirou por su lado esta absorto en su placer, hasta que llega ese momento, Yui tuvo un orgasmo mas y mientras ella lo tenía Shirou se vino dentro, el boto todo en su interior. Ella cae en la cama cansada y exhausta mientras escurría el semen y los fluidos de su acto.

Ella no tardo en caer dormida y satisfecha.

El por su lado parecía muy preocupado por que vino dentro de ella, luego se acordó que Yui planea sus encuentros con anticipación, por lo que ella toma pastillas anticonceptivas antes de tener relaciones.

Algún día el se desquitara, pero al verla durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, se le olvida la treta de ella, al verla tan feliz hace perdonarle todo.

Fin de capitulo.

Bien que les pareció, adelanto del próximo capítulo, va a salir Piña Co Lada.


End file.
